


Ankunft

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [7]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boernes POV, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Male Slash, One of My Favorites, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wahrscheinlich war Thiel sich nur noch nicht über die Konsequenzen im klaren ... darüber, was alles schief gehen konnte ... über die unzähligen Möglichkeiten, wie sie diese Sache in eine Katastrophe verwandeln -</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/44716.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ankunft

**Author's Note:**

> **Handlung:** Unmittelbar nach dem Ende von Undercover.  
>  **Beta:** veradee - Danke!  
>  **A/N:** Wegen des letzten Absatzes mag ich diese Geschichte besonders gern.

***

Auf dem Weg nach Hause war Thiel eingeschlafen. Kein Wunder, dachte Boerne. Der Tag war anstrengend und ereignisreich gewesen, und im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte Thiel auch einiges an Alkohol getrunken. Er hätte jetzt trotzdem nicht schlafen können. Das war auch gut so, schließlich mußte er fahren. Aber auch davon abgesehen drehten sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf ohne Unterlaß, und an Schlaf wäre nicht zu denken gewesen. Komisch, daß Thiel schlafen konnte. Müßte er jetzt eigentlich Frank denken? Das war auch noch nicht geklärt. Überhaupt nichts war geklärt. Wie es weitergehen würde. Ob es weitergehen würde. Ob Thiel, wenn er ausgeschlafen und nüchtern war, wieder zurückrudern würde? Oder ob sie versuchen würden, tatsächlich so etwas wie ... Bei dem Wort "Beziehung" tauchte ein großes Fragezeichen auf. Er wußte, daß er nicht besonders verträglich war. Und Thiel ... wenn er ehrlich war, wirkte Thiel auch nicht gerade so, als wäre einfach mit ihm auszukommen. Etwas Unverbindlicheres wäre sicher einfacher. Wenn Thiel überhaupt ... vielleicht war das ja auch nur heute, sozusagen einmalig, aus der Situation -

"Sind wir schon da?" murmelte Thiel neben ihm, und er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. Beinahe hätte er die Abfahrt verpaßt.

"Fast. Noch zwanzig Minuten."

"Mhm." Thiel versuchte, auf dem Beifahrersitz eine bequemere Position zu finden, und schloß die Augen wieder. "Gut."

***

Zuhause angekommen, war Thiel verschlafen hinter ihm her gelaufen. Boerne räusperte sich, um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, daß sie jetzt beide in seiner Wohnung gelandet waren, und sagte ... nichts. Thiel warf seine Jacke über einen Stuhl, und er unterdrückte den Impuls, sie zu nehmen und ordentlich an die Garderobe zu hängen. Es gab Wichtigeres zu klären. Er wußte nur nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. Vielleicht war das auch nicht ganz die richtige Uhrzeit, um Thiel zu fragen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er das lieber auf morgen -

"Hast du was zum Frühstück zuhause?" fragte Thiel, und Boerne verlor den Faden seiner eigenen Gedanken. "Oder sollen wir morgen zu mir? Und hast du eine unbenutzte Zahnbürste hier, oder muß ich noch schnell rüber und meine ... was ist denn?"

Er hatte sich setzen müssen, weil er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, daß ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog.

"Geht's dir nicht gut?" fragte Thiel. "Du siehst ganz blaß aus."

Und weil Thiel im Moment so gar nicht wie Thiel aussah, und weil er so klang, als würde er sich tatsächlich Sorgen machen, und weil er selbst viel zu durcheinander war, sagte er einfach, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

"Ich ... ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergeht."

"Was gibt es denn da nicht zu wissen?" Thiel sah ehrlich überrascht aus. Und so, als sei _er_ sich da völlig sicher. Das war ganz und gar nicht richtig, daß Thiel wußte, wie es weitergehen sollte, er selbst aber nicht. Wahrscheinlich war Thiel sich nur noch nicht über die Konsequenzen im klaren ... darüber, was alles schief gehen konnte ... über die unzähligen Möglichkeiten, wie sie diese Sache in eine Katastrophe verwandeln -

"Boerne ..." Thiel setzte sich zu ihm, legte den Arm um ihn, und die Gedanken kamen auf geheimnisvolle Art und Weise zum Stillstand. "Erst einmal schlafen wir hier bei dir. Weil du ansonsten garantiert rumquengelst, daß mein Bett unbequem und zu klein und was weiß ich alles ist. Und morgen früh ... sehen wir weiter."

Das beantwortete natürlich so gut wie gar nichts, aber er fühlte sich mit einem mal ... er konnte das Gefühl erst gar nicht richtig einordnen. Wie Erleichterung, aber positiver. Glück, vermutlich. Er sagte lieber nichts mehr, um das Gefühl nicht wieder zu verscheuchen, und hielt sich einfach nur fest.

"Was meinst du?"

"Ich habe garantiert noch eine überzählige Zahnbürste", murmelte er mit dem Gesicht in Thiels Hemd.

"O.K." Thiel lachte leise. "Läßt du mich los, damit ich die auch benutzen kann?"

"Gleich."

***

Am nächsten Morgen wird er viel zu früh durch ein leises Schnarchen geweckt. Er versetzt Thiel im Halbschlaf einen nicht gerade sanften Stoß, so daß der sich umdreht und das Schnarchen endlich aufhört.

Erst danach wird er richtig wach und begreift, daß es morgen ist, und daß Thiel tatsächlich noch da ist.

*** FIN ***


End file.
